deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dio the Ludicolo/Dio makes JoJo Stands
Y'know how sometimes I make a blog post that lasts a few days then dies? Like the GT Thumbnails? Or the Alola Pokémon? Or the Smash Bros Splash Arts? Well, this is going to be one of those. I decided to make some stands for the heck of it. Also, I too lazy to make the user of the Stands, so there's just some stick figure sitting there. I guess you could like give ideas or something in le comments. Or not. CLOAK & DAGGER Named after the Nik Kershaw song. *Power: B *Speed: A *Durability: D *Precision: A *Learning: C Basically this Stand is a darkness manipulator. It can remove any light emitted from something without actually stopping it from working. (I.E. A fire will still burn, it just won't release light if CLOAK & DAGGER is used). It's at this point that it attacks using blades hidden within the cloak. And, of course, the user of the Stand can see in the dark. It's essentially a super ninja stand. VIRUS ALERT Named after the Weird Al song. *Power: A *Speed: C *Durability: E *Precision: B *Learning: A This Stand is essentially a computer virus. It's abilities consist of what you would expect a glitch/virus to do in the real world. Things distort visually, have strange and spastic behavior, and generally just fall apart. Numbers and pixels appear in the air, etc. It's "hitbox" is constantly bouncing around sporadically, sometimes not even being visible, so this makes up for the bad durability. THE DANCE OF ETERNITY Named after the Dream Theater song. *Power: N/A *Speed: N/A *Durability: N/A *Precision: N/A *Learning: N/A This Stand's combat ability is to allow the user themselves see and fight/harm Stands. However, this Stand isn't actually mainly used for combat; it's used for time manipulation. (Because that's definetely not an overused Stand power, amirite?) Basically, the user chooses how far back they want to go, and they will relive that much time. (If the user traveled back three minutes, they would relive the last three minutes. This could give them an opportunity to plan or something.) However, there's a catch. The Stand can't be used during the period of time traveled back. (If the user traveled back and relived three minutes, they cannot travel back in time or see Stands until the three minutes are up and they're back in the present. This makes it a bad idea to go back for a long time, like a year.) There is no traveling forward. ANGELIC DESTRUCTION Named after the band. *Power: C *Speed: A *Durability: D *Precision: A *Learning: B This Stand is essentially a parasite. It can fight on its own, but it prefers to latch on to other Stand users and control them and their stands. It disregards the rules of being a protector, and will change hosts without a second thought if it thinks that it can be more powerful. The Stand users may never know that anything is going wrong, but they inexplicably have a will to harm as many people as possible. FLYING WHALES Named after the Gojira song. *Power: A *Speed: B *Durability: A *Precision: C *Learning: D This Stand is pretty straightforward. It attacks things using it's enormous bulk as well as the occasional laser beam from its eyes. You would defeat it the same way you would defeat any giant hulking Goliath monster. Category:Blog posts